Inazuma Eleven and Go! Valentines Day Special
by Star-AquaAlly
Summary: Valentines Day Story!(: The girls(n my OC's) Has planed sumthing for their cush, lover, and husbands? And the Boys has sumthing planed for the girls too? Lets see wat they are! also HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MINNAAA !


**HELLO MINNA~~! THIS IS A VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL WITH THE RAIMON JAPAN AND GO CAST. THIS WILL HAVE MY OC'S IN THEM, AND ALL THE GIRLS WILL BE DOING SOMETHING FOR THEIR VALENTINE'S XD... LETS SEE WHAT IT IS! *SMILES***

* * *

The girls all meet at Alex's house, when they got their they had a talk. "Ok Aki, Aoi and Michella, hows the cards going?" asked Alex. Michella looked at Alex over Aki's head, "Its going great... but frist the time, what place do we go?" Michella stopped what she was doing.

Alex think for awhile and got an idea, "Put down the Sakura(cherry) Tree park... were we went to celebrated our won for winning the Football Frontier International(FFI) ." Alex said smiling, they nodded. "Ok the adults go get the old IE and the younger girls go get the new IE ok?" Alex said running off to the place.

Michella, Aoi, and Aki all finished and headed to get all the boys. Few minutes passed and they have gathered the boys and they all walked to the place where their were told to go to. They got to the place and the old boys were amazed to back at the Sakura Tree park, while the younger boys were all amazed about seeing beautiful trees.

It was dark out and the Sakura blossoms were glowing colors of the lights, "Ok we are here... whats going on?" Endou said, then saw Natsumi "Hey, sweetly seat here, and yuu all seat down to." All the boys were seating around a looking stage and got confused.

"Whats going on?" ask Ichinose who were looking around, and was able to come down for valentines day. Aki came and smiled in front of Ichinose "Youll see sweetly." She said walking away. Then lights turned on at the stage, all the boys become quiet and watched to see whats happening. Then they saw a person a shadow, and...

**(If yuu dont know the song 'Sakura Kiss', then search it up *smiles* want yuu guys to know the song im gonna be singing; and the dance is from a different song because that song doesnt have a dance to it *pouts* thats sooo SAD... but its called 'Buono Our Song' thats the dance the Alex, Alice, and Michella is gonna be dacning to while the other girls get ready for the next song xD!)**

_Kiss, kiss, fall in love _

_(Hey Hey Hey)_

_Maybe you're my__ love_

_Alex turned around walking forward to the guys, and then Michella and Alice came out saying 'Hey Hey Hey'. They were dancing and smiling._

_Kizukeba itsudemo _

_Soba ni iru keredo _

_Honto wa kirai? Suki? _

_Mousou na no?_

_The boys were amazed about the three girls, they never new they could sing and dance like that. Alex, Alice, and Michella were all taking turns of singing._

_Jibun no kimochi ga_

_Kuria ni mietara_

_Redhi demo hosuto demo_

_Kamawa nai yo_

_The girls looked like they were having fun out there singing and dancing for the boys, gifts for Valentines day. The girls that were not now the stage were getting ready for them to get up after this song._  
_Suki ni natteku_

_Riyuu wa minna_

_Chigau yo ne kedo_

_Maybe you're my love_

_"I think its working, the guys are amazed bout there song and dance so far." Aki said brushing Natsumi's hair. "Yea... i think this was a great idea to do for the boys." Aki nodded and smiled, then turned her head to the girls, "They are really good... and Alex shes awesome, shes the one that is mostly singing the song." Aki said_

_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni_

_Sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koishi yo_

_Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin_

_Uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku_

_"Wow their sooo good, and Alex, Alice, and Michella looks so awesome!" said Tenma who were smiling at Alex. "Yea they are." Shinsuke said all pumped up._

_Tatoeba atashi no mada shira nai kimi_

_Mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo aru_

_Denimu ni furiru ni_

_Kajuaru ni chaina_

_Au tabi shichihenge kakugo asobe_

_Tsugitsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa_

_Suriru mansai danzen koishi yo_

_Isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura kiss_

_Setsunai hodo ranman koi desu_

_Yowai toko mo uketome aou_

_Alex was then looking at Tsurugi and smiling at him, He took notice and looked at her. 'Tsurugi... i...' Alex said in her head, and just smiled, making him just watch her. Michella and Alice were moving like they never have in years. 'This is so much fun!' Alice said to herself smiling._

_Fure au ai wa muteki saka sou futari wa shuyaku_

_Mabushii sora ni make nai_

_Omoide tsukurou ima_

_Danzen koishi yo_

_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni_

_Sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koishi yo_

_Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa _

_It was almost done and the boys were all smiling, and pumped up, and happy. 'Its working!' Alex said smiling, to herslef. 'Yesh... lets just see how they like it to the next song." Michella said jumping in the air. "Kayira yuu better keep on watching...' Alice said looking at Kayira._

_Hanasaku otome no bigaku yeah_

_Hanasaku otome no bigaku_

_Kiss, kiss, fall in love_

_(Hey Hey Hey)_

_Alex spinned around and stopped then put her hand up in the air and said 'Maybe you're my love'_

_The girls stopped and looked down, smiling. The beat kept on going and Alex looked up "All of you guys are awesome!... and here is to you guys." Alex said pointing to the DJ to play the next song._

**(This is another song... but to lazy to do it so its only gonna have the lyrics, so search it up if yuu wanna know how the girls only 9 danced and singed. The good girls are, song called 'SNSD-Kissing You' Note: the 9 girls changed into the clothes that the girls are wearing in to vid xD****)**

_[All] Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo_  
_Kissing you baby~_  
_Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo_  
_Loving you baby~_

_Jangnanseureon neoye kiseuye gibuni joa_  
_Gwiyeobge saechimhan pyojeong jieodo_  
_Eoneu saenga naneun sungnyeocheoreom nae I sureun_  
_Sageunsageun geudae ireum bureujyo_

_Geudaewa bareul matchumyeo geotgo neoye du soneul jabgo_  
_Ni eokkaeye gidaeyeo malhago shipeo __"Gomawo saranghae haengbongman julgeyo"_

_Kissing you oh my love_  
_Naeireun ttaseuhan haessal soge neoneun nae yeope nuwo_  
_Sarange norael bulleojumyeo useojwo_  
_Dalkomhan "saranghae" gibun joeun hanmadi_

_Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo_  
_Kissing you baby~_  
_Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo_  
_Loving you baby~_

_Nuneul gamgo neoye ipsure kiseureul hamyeon_  
_Nae boreun pingkeubit mori deureodo_  
_Nae maeumeun imi neomeogago nae gaseumen_  
_Dugeundugeun shimjangsori deullijyo_

_=Geudaewa bareul matchumyeo geotgo neoye du soneul jabgo_  
_Ni eokkaeye gidaeyeo malhago shipeo_  
_"Gomawo saranghae haengbongman julgeyo"_  
_Kissing you oh my love_  
_Naeireun ttaseuhan haessal soge neoneun nae yeope nuwo_  
_Sarange norael bulleojumyeo useojwo_  
_Dalkomhan "saranghae" gibun joeun hanmadi_

_Saranghae saranghae neomaneul saranghae haneulmankeum_  
_ Eonjena haengbokhage hwanhan useum julge_  
_Neomane sojunghan yeoja chingu yaksokhae_

_Neoneun nae yeope itgo naye du nune itgo_  
_Neoye pumanen hangsang naega isseulge_  
_ Naega isseulge_

_Geudaewa bareul matchumyeo geotgo neoye du soneul jabgo_  
_Ni eokkaeye gidaeyeo malhago shipeo_  
_"Gomawo saranghae haengbongman julgeyo"_  
_Kissing you oh my love_  
_Naeireun ttaseuhan haessal soge neoneun nae yeope nuwo_  
_Sarange norael bulleojumyeo useojwo_  
_Dalkomhan saranghae gibun joeun hanmadi_  
_Dalkomhan saranghae gibun joeun_  
_ Saranghae hanmadi _

_The girls have juss finished their song and dance, they looked over to the boys who were all SHOCK and mouth opened. The girls giggled and Alex walked forward and said "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MINNA~~! _

_The boy looked at Alex and then looked at eachother, then back at her and The boys stood up going to their cursh and bend down on their knees. The girls then got a shocking look, the boys then asked their cush "Well yuu be our Valentine's now and FOREVER?" they said looking up at their lover. _

_Everyone jumped up and down saying yes, but the single ones and Alex. Alex looked around looking for Tsurugi but he wasnt to be found. Alex walked everyone but she couldnt find him. Everyone danced to a slow song but Alex. "Tsurugi..." Alex said looking up set, but then came a bright light._

_Alex looked up and there in front of her were words, She got from her seat. Everyone turned to her smiling at her and nodding. Alex put one of her hands over her mouth and she started to cry. "N-No waaaayy..." She said shaking her head back and forth._

_Then a boy came and put his hand on top of her shoulder making her turn around, he bend down to his knees making the girl cry even more. but wat he did was different from wat the only younger boys did he said "Alex-chan... Will you MARRY ME?!" Alex scearmed and nodded "Yes yes!" She jumped on top of him and kissed him._

_Everyone cheered they are finally getting married, Tsurugi and Alex have finally found someone they love. "Tsurugi-kun... I LOVE YOU!" "Me to Alex-chan..." And they kissed with everyone else, under the dark yet bright sky._

**THE END!**

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MINNA~~! AND HOPE YOU HAVE AN AWESOME ONE... AND KNOW THAT IF YUU DIDNT HAVE A VALENTINE REMEMBER THERES SOMEONE OUT THEIR THAT WILL ASK YOU, SOOOO YEAA! LOVE YA ALL, AND GOOD BI. **


End file.
